


kankri shoves a stick up his ass and regrets it

by TheKittenPuppy



Series: crack fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i regret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: haha i regret life *dabs*





	kankri shoves a stick up his ass and regrets it

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much schoolwork to do, why did i even think about doing this

_99f_ _i_ _have_ _a_ _69ner_ kankri thought

_99h_ _a_ _giant_ _metal_ _p9le_ _i_ _w9nder_ _h9w_ _far_ _this_ _will_ _g9_ kankri thought as he started inserting the pole into his giant bulbous ass _w9w_ _this_ _g9es_ _deep_

"kankri vwhy are you making so much noise" crobus yelled from downstairs

"i sh9ved a stick up my ass and regretted it can y9u help- actually, i d9n't need your help. i can d9 this 9n my 9wn. wh9 needs help? every9ne sh9uld try t9 d9 things 9n their 9wn. helping an9ther pers9n makes them feel like they can't d9 whatever they're d9ing and it makes them upset. i sh9uld start a petiti9n t9 st9p helping 9thers." kankri shouted as he blew his rape whistle

"kankri shut the fuck up and let me help you. vwhy did you ewven think about doing this you fucking idiot." cronus said as he pulled the pole out of kankri's ass in .002 seconds. kankri made a loud oof sound.

"thank y9u cr9nus n9w i can g9 back t9 6eing 69red with9ut a stick in my ass."


End file.
